tankfighterfandomcom-20200214-history
Buildings
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Arena This is where all the magic happens. Get your tank fighting on in the Tank Fighter Arena! Garage When your tank is damaged during combat, you'll need to repair the affected areas of your tank so you don't encounter technical problems in your next battles. Head over to the garage to fix your tank, or boost your tank attributes. You can also purchase specialty items such as advanced armor, or future tech items. Tank Shop Pimp your ride over at the tank shop. Browse through all 13 advanced tank models from all over the world when you're ready to upgrade your wheels. Factory Head over to the factory to manufacture some steel. You'll need steel if you want to acquire future tech items, fire support, or advanced defense systems in the garage. You'll find four furnaces there that can each be upgraded to supply 40%, 60%, 80%, or 100% more steel than the base models. Hearthfire Furnace: 'Production starts at 12 steel, upgrade to get up to 24 steel every 10 minutes. '''Electric Arc Furnace: '''Production starts at 24 steel, upgrade to get up to 48 steel every 30 minutes. '''Nuclear Energy Furnace: '''Production starts at 36 steel, upgrade to get up to 72 steel every 1 hour. '''Quantum Energy Furnace: '''Production starts at 120 steel, upgrade to get up to 240 steel every 24 hours. Start manufacturing now! Weapons Shop Upgrade your weapons in the weapons shop for new and exciting ways to obliterate your competition. There are 14 deadly weapons to choose from. Agency If you are short on TF$, the agency will take care of that. This building will award you with TF$ non-stop. The higher your fame level (battle points), the higher the amount of TF$ it'll generate. The building only has space for a certain amount of TF$ between it needs to be emptied. Garrison Train units and assign them to platoons. Take those plattons with you when attacking other players' bases and rogue bases on the world map. Laboratory Buy and upgrade future tech items including teleportation device, radar jammer generator and force field. Armory Purchase and upgrade various armor for your tank, providing protection against many kinds of weapons. Watchtower Design and build your base's defenses, manage your defense platoons and read reports about incoming attacks. Shop You'll find all of the resources you could possibly want at the Shop. You'll find it's flickering red sign right at the center of the home screen. It's truly a one stop destination for all your Tankfighting needs. Within the shop you'll find these categories: *'Featured: A selection of the hottest packs that you can buy!! *'Tanks': Browse through all of the tanks and see if any strike your fancy. *'Weapons: '''Flip through all of the dangerous weapons and see which ones you can look forward to obliterating your enemy with. *'Boosts': Under this tab, using skull coins, you can purchase boosts of TF$, steel, or base protection. The boosts last either a certain number of days, or a certain number of wins. **TF$: You purchase a 3x TF$ boost for 1 Day, 3 Days, 7 Days, or even 14 Days!! **TF$: You can also purchase a 3x TF$ boost that lasts for 2 wins, 4 wins, 10 wins, or even 20 wins!! **Steel: You can purchase a 3x Steel boost that lasts for 1 Day, 3 Days, 7 Days, 14 Days, or even 30 Days!! **Base Protection: Now you can purchase base protection to prevent your base from being raided and your resources being looted. Simple purchase a Base Protection boost from the Boost Shop & receive 1 Day, 2 Days, or even 14 days of unlimited Base Protection!! *'Joan's Kiss': is another boost, activated by pressing the button on the upper left corner of your screen. Joan's Kiss is a daily XP bonus. You may activate it once every 24 hours for free; you can buy another 15 minutes for 10 Skulls from the Boost Shop. It grants you a 200% bonus to your XP for 15 minutes! *'Avatars: 'Scroll through the different Tankfighter Avatars and choose who you're going to use to bring on some major pain! Check out the avatar bonuses, to see what unique strength each avatar brings to the arena. *'Packs: 'If you need more TF$, steel, or fuel, this is the place to go. Using skull coins you can get these packages: **TF$: You can purchase packs of 100,000 TF$, 260,00 TF$, 540,000 TF$, 1,120,000 TF$, 2,900,000 TF$ and 6,000,000 TF$ **Steel: You can purchase packs of the following units of steel: 150, 340, 1,900, 4,200, 11,500, 25,000 **Fuel: You can purchase packs of the following units of fuel: 5,10,50,100 *'Bank: '''Running short of skull coins? Click on the bank icon to stock up. You can buy packs of 50, 100, 220, 600 and 1,300.